GAJE
by AscalonVendetta
Summary: Cerita tidak jelas, yang akhirnya nyambung juga.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Prolog GAJE**

Di sebuah trotoar jalan, dimana kendaraan berlalu-lalang…

"Cloud, lama sekali sejak kita terakhir jumpa."

Cloud yang semula berdiri, kemudian duduk mengambil tempat disamping Serah.

"Serah, sudah lama sekali ya? Hmph, kapan terakhir kita bertemu?" Lanjut Cloud.

Serah hanya tertawa kecil, "Lo lupa ya? Beberapa tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya 3 tahun yang lalu."

Beneran nih? 'Gue sendiri aja gak yakin..' Batin Serah membatini.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Cloud menarik alisnya keatas.

"Yep." Jawab Serah mantab sambil mengangguk.

Cloud hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Dia merasa tidak fokus, setelah kejadian kemarin. Ketika dia disuruh kerja lembur di bengkel dia bekerja.

"Hey, lo mikir apa? Kok diam aja dari tadi?"

'Kampret! Ketahuan sama Serah! Gue mesti cari alasan lain buat ngeyakinin dia.' Batin Cloud.

Cloud belum sempat mencari alasan, Serah terlebih dahulu sudah membaca gelagatnya yang tidak biasa. Serahpun segera bangkit berdiri kemudian menatap Cloud langsung lekat dimatanya.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ketemu Sama Detektif **

**(Cloud's POV)**

Gila! gua males banget berurusan sama yang namanya nih cewe! Sialnya, dia bukan cewe yang tolol. Serah cewe pintar nan cerdik, tak heran kalo dia tuh gak gampang lupa dimana dan kapan gue pernah liat alias ketemu dia. Memang menyebalkan memiliki teman seperti dia, tapi, yah, kagak bisa diapa-apain nasib sudah menjadi bubur. Eh, nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Cewe itupun tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi duduknya, dan langsung menatap gue lewat mata. Temen gue yang satu itu emang tau aja cara menyendok informasi terselubung yang ada dipikiran seseorang. Padahal, gue udah berusaha sebaik-baiknya buat gak nunjukin emosi sedikitpun. Garrrghh! Ini semua kesalahan ibu gue. Gua dengan baik sudah berhasil meyakinkan Serah lewat perkataan, sialnya, mata gue selalu berkata lain.

Kelemahan gue, gua gak bisa tahan kalo diliat langsung lewat mata, dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu. Apalagi sama cewe.

Lain kali gue bakal bawa karung goni buat nyembunyiin mata gue.

Ide bodoh.

Mata gue dikarungin. Kalo jalan diatas jembatan gantung, trus gak sengaja kesandung, gue jatuh, masuk jurang, mati deh. Tapi rasanya, kagak gitu juga matinya.

"Cloud, lo bilang dong sama gue! Lo kerja di Bengkel Pak Usman itu, kan?"

Anjrit! Darimana nih cewe tau soal gue?! Gue bahkan belum sempat beli bolpen buat menandatangani perjanjian kontrak gue dengan si gorilla kupret sialan itu. Alasannya, kagak ada duit! Maklumlah, gua orang deso. Tapi gue emang berasal dari desa. Pernyataan yang berkata 'Cloud Strife itu orang kaya.' itu cuma mimpi. Bahkan, kalo ntar gue dah punya duit, pasti duitnya bakal gue pake buat bayar utang di warung kopi.

Jadi gue sisipkan sedikit dusta pada kalimat gue.

"Sudah. Gua kan juga butuh duit."

Pertama, gue kira si Serah bakal bilang kayak gini,'Oh, baiklah. Gue ngerti." Tetapi secercah cahaya temaram yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan nasib, selalu mentransformasi tingkat keberuntungan gue, dan mengubahnya menjadi 100% kemalangan. Apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya, membuat gue berpikir kalo nih cewe waktu kecil pernah memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang Detektif Conan.

Parahnya lagi, saking frustasinya gue disemprot pertanyaan, gue sampe gak bisa bedain Conan tu cewe, cowo, atau unisex.

Serahpun langsung berkacak pinggang, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari mata gue. Menghadapkan wajahnya kesampingnya, dia pun berkata:"Lo payah banget sih! Kalo lo emang butuh duit, bilang aja sama gue, kan beres?"

Beres?! Lo pikir masalah sesungguhnya gue kerja di bengkel itu se-simple itu, ha? Oh, iya.. Gue tadi bohongin dia. Pantesan, dia kagak tau alasan gue yang sesungguhnya. Waduh, bagaimana ini? Jawaban sudah kadung dilontarkan pake meriam akal sehat, ke sang Detektif. Kalau kagak dijawab, gue bisa ketahuan berdusta.

Bingung mau jawab apa, Cloud pun memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya.

Sudah cukup kewarasan untuk berbicara, mari kita lihat ke-sedeng-an seorang Cloud Strife menjawab pertanyaan...

Guepun berdiri,dan dengan kecepatan tidak normal gue, gue langsung berada didepan Serah lagi.

"Yeah, gue emang butuh duit. Dimana lagi gue bisa mendapatkan duit yang banyak dalam waktu singkat dengan keahlian gue dalam mekanik?"

Mantap! Ternyata jawaban gila gue nyambung juga! Ternyata kewarasan dan ke-sedeng-an seorang Cloud itu gak ada bedanya.

Sialnya, Serah tidak pernah kehabisan akal bulus.

"Gue punya pekerjaan buat lo. Pekerjaan ini mirip dengan Bengkel Pak Usman. Jadi, gue minta lo gabung sama profesi gue aja. Nanti lo tak bayar 2x lipat deh!"

Sinting bener. Kagak ada rotan akar pun jadi. Nih cewe sebenernya ketemuan sama gue cuma buat ngajak gabung? Enak aja! Dia pikir segala sesuatunya itu jalan tol apa?! Jelas gue butuh waktu buat memutuskannya. Sesungguhnya alasan gue gabung tu gara-gara si Gorilla itu. Trus nih cewe minta gue pindah manajer, dari sono kesini, apa kata si Gorilla nantinya?!

Ini tidak bisa ditoleransi. Gue tetap butuh waktu buat memutuskan.

"Gue-"

Belum sempat gue ngomong dua patah kata, Detektif segera bertindak, "Halo, ini Bengkel Pak Usman?"

Serah demi keselamatan gue, apa yang sedang lo lakukan!? Lo nelpon Bengkel Pak Usman?! Dari kapan lo tau nomor telepon Pak Usman?! Gue aja kagak tau nomor si Gorilla! Boro-boro tau, gue gak punya yang namanya Handphone.

Oo, iya... lo kan detektif... Sejak kapan Serah lulus kuliah ke-detektif-an?

Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan dia nelpon?!

"Serah lo gila ya?! Matiin tuh Handphone, atau gua panggil satpam buat bawa lo ke penjara?!"

Gue pun jadi histeris... Mati aja lo Serah! Gue pun baru ingat kalo polisi-lah yang berwenang membawa orang ke penjara.

Tidak mempedulikan apa yang gue teriakin ke dia, cewe itu melanjutkan perbuatan maksiatnya.

"Gue Serah, pacar Cloud. Gue tau dia kerja disana, barusan, dia suruh gue buat ngasih tau kalau dia dengan resmi, memutuskan keluar dari bengkel anda."

Buset! Sejak kapan gue memiliki pacar macam lo?! Apa kata dunia nantinya?! Sudah cukup! Gue bakal mengakhiri semua kegilaan ini, sebelum terlambat.

Gue pun segera merebut Handphone ditangan Serah. Tapi sebelum gue sempat merebutnya, gue mendengar lawan bicara Serah menanyakan sesuatu, dan Serah langsung menjawabnya.

"Alasannya... Uh, karena kami berdua memutuskan untuk berbulan madu. Berlibur ke daerah tropis, dan... menikah."

Handphone itupun hancur berkeping-keping, setelah gue genggam erat-erat. Lebih tepatnya terlalu erat. Terutama kartu nomornya, benda maksiat itu mesti hancur, supaya si Gorilla tidak mengendusnya, lalu mencari gue, dan menyuruh polisi menginterogasi gue.

Terlihat dimata Serah sesuatu seperti kaget, karena gue meremukkan hape-nya seperti sebuah kertas. Biarin aja, gue gak peduli! Beli aja lagi, lo kan kaya!

"Kampret! Lo gila ya?! Kita ketemu 3 tahun yang lalu cuma kebetulan karena gue mesti nyelamatin lo dari jambret di stasiun itu itu! Sekarang kita baru ketemu, lo bilang gue pacar lo, dan lo bilang-"

Serah menaruh jari telunjuknya dibibir gue, memaksa gue untuk berhenti ngomong. Emosi guepun ikut berhenti.

Alasan gue belum membanting orang yang ada didepan gue sekarang, cuma ada satu. Kalau seandainya gue ketangkep basah sama si gorilla, gue bakal jual si Serah jadi pembantu di rumahnya.

Paling enggak, gue bakal diterima kerja lagi.

Pastinya, gue mau gaji gue tetep. Kalau sampai berkurang, Serah juga yang bakal tak jual di tempat pelelangan manusia. Biar tau rasa dia!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Si Poker-Face**

**(Serah's POV)**

Cloud, gue minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Gue sama sekali gak bermaksud buat memecat lo secara tidak langsung dari pekerjaan lo, bahkan, gue sebenarnya kagak niat buat bohongin bos lo. Apalagi bilang ke dia kalau kita sudah pacaran, bulan madu, apalagi nikah. Gue terpaksa ngelakuin itu. Sebenarnya, gue tu dipaksa sama seseorang, buat bawa lo ke dia idup-idup. Dia pake sandera-sanderaan segala lagi.

Kakak gue Yuna, harta dan warisan orang tua gue, disandera. Satu-satunya keluarga gue yang masih ada cuma kakak gue seorang. Orang tua gue meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Gue bohong sama orang penyandera itu. Gue bilang kalo gue itu seorang petarung handal. Jadi, penyandera itu berjanji buat ngembaliin kakak gue, asalkan gue bisa bawa lo ke dia.

Guepun dapet ide. Guepun berbisik.

"Ssstt Cloudy, lo diam, jangan berisik."

Dah biarin aja namanya Cloudy, biar gampang diinget. Soalnya Cloudy itu kan nama jajan. Itu lo 'Cloudy 9', jajan coklat batangan, yang biasa dijual di toko-toko.

Guepun layaknya seseorang kurir informasi di medan perang, gue pun mendekat ke cowok pirang jabrik itu. Cowok itu tampak marah sebelumnya, sekarang wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi penasaran. Cloud dalam otak gue itu bagaikan sebuah buku. Buku cerita bergambar yang terbuka. Mudah sekali membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya lewat tatapan matanya.

"Kenapa lo manggil gue Cloudy?!" Jawab Cloudy marah.

Malas menanggapi dia, gue langsung lanjut aja. Cloudy tampak semakin menjadi-jadi, salah-salah nanti dia ngamuk. Bahaya kalo dia sampai ngamuk disini, jadi gue dah nyiapin jarum suntik lengkap dengan obat biusnya. Gue sendiri gak yakin dosisnya, jadi kalo dia mati overdosis ya sudah, DL alias Derita Lo.

Gue mendekat sambil memberikan aba-aba padanya untuk menunduk, hingga posisinya setara dengan gue.

Semua cowok jika dikasi aba-aba seperti itu pasti bakal menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya, supaya sang cewe dapat membisikkan sesuatu pada cowok. Cowok jelas lebih tinggi dari cewek.

Tapi kali ini beda. Ya, Cloud memang lebih tinggi dari gue. Tapi, parahnya, tuh cowok bukannya nunduk, malah diam aja membatu. Tetap dalam tatapan penasaran, alis terangkat, wajahnya masih terlihat jengkel, tapi lewat matanya gue tau dia lagi berkelana dalam pikirannya. Tapi tetap aja, gue mustahil tau apa yang dia pikirin. Ah! Bodo amat!

"Huh?" Hanya itu respon yang cowo pirang itu berikan.

Waduh! Dia bahkan kagak liat gue ngapain barusan. Jangan-jangan roh-nya barusan pergi ke alam sana. Parahnya, gue gak yakin dia punya ilmu ke-dukun-an.

Ah, gue tau akhirnya. Dia tipe cowok yang pemikir, serius, cuek, dan dingin banget. Ditambah sifat pemalu, nih cowo pastinya jarang sekali ngomong, kecuali terpaksa. Tapi gue punya rencana, buat menggiring orang satu ini masuk kedalam permainan gue.

Untungnya, dia masih cowok yang dalam tanda kutip 'Lurus'. Kagak mata keranjang maksudnya.

Seperti tadi. Gue mesti memasang muka paling meyakinkan yang gue punya, supaya Cloudy mempercayai gue.

"Lo tau gak? Gue punya sebuah hadiah buat lo. Hadiah tanda perkenalan."

Nih cowo denger nggak sih, apa yang gue barusan bilang?! Responnya lama banget, kayak siput yang disuruh lomba lari sama kelinci. Bahkan setelah gue dengan bangganya, mengambil sebuah kotak hitam misterius dari kantong gue, diapun masih aja memasang muka poker face-nya. Untungnya, setelah gue angkat tuh kotak tinggi-tinggi, dan memasang senyum terbaik gue, dia akhirnya merespon dengan datar. Seolah-olah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Nih kotak hadiah buat gue?"

Ya ampun, demi Tuhan! Susah banget sih! Buat ngebuat nih cowo mengeluarkan ekspresinya! Jujur aja gue mengakui, kalau Cloudy merupakan orang ter-datar yang pernah gue temui selama gue hidup. Gue sampe terheran-heran, kok bisa sih ada orang macam dia?! Pemikiran itupun menghantarkan gue pada sebuah pertanyaan bodoh.

Sangat bodoh.

"Eh, gue mau nanya satu hal sama lo, sebelum lo ngambil nih kotak."

Hahahahaha, mampus lo! Habis lo jawab nih pertanyaan, gue yakin lo bakal cek diri sendiri, deh! Namun apa daya, jawabannya gak sesuai harapan gue… Hancurlah niat gue buat melanjutkan rencana.

Dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus biasa aja, cowok itupun menjawab, "Lo mau nyuap gue ya?!"

Enak aja! Lo pikir lo itu koruptor apa?! Pake acara gue suap segala! Ya, gak mungkin lah! Lagipula informasi apa yang gue inginkan dari orang macam dia? Jangan-jangan Cloudy kira gue itu detektif lagi…

"Ya gak lah! Gue cuma mau nanya, lo tu pernah ketawa gak?"

Pertanyaan lebih elitnya, 'Kok seumur-umur gue ketemu sama lo, lo gak pernah ketawa sih? Lo tu robot ya?'

Jangan-jangan dia orang gak waras. Kelainan jiwa tepatnya. Kelainan jiwa atau gak, dia mesti ngikutin permainan gue. Pokoknya, rencana gue harus berhasil. Moga-moga kalau seandainya dia kelainan jiwa, setelah permainan gue berhasil, gue pingin manggil petugas kejiwaan buat meriksa keadaan mental psikologisnya.

"Bodo amat! Lo gak perlu tau. Itu masalah pribadi."

Cloudy sialan! Kayaknya bakal rumit perjalanan permainan gue, karena ternyata Cloudy lumayan cerdik juga untuk kelas cowok-cowok.

"Mana hadiah gue? Bawa sini!"

Dengan kecepatan kilat, hadiah sudah ada ditangan Cloudy. Kedip aja gue belom, lo udah maen nyolong aja! Tunggu dulu, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Gerakan dia barusan.. Cepet banget! Gila! Ternyata orang dengan kecepatan kilat, itu ada juga. Gue kira cuma majas hiperbola saja.

Rupanya gue masih inget pelajaran SMP.

Udah dulu ngayalnya, kembali kerencana semula. Orang yang cerdik, harus dapat memanfaatkan keadaan menjadi sebuah celah kemenangan.

"Lo maen ngambil aja! Cowok-cowok semua sama saja. Egois!" Jawab gue jengkel.

Guepun langsung membalikkan badan, melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, dan memasang muka kayak anak kecil yang gak dibeliin balon.

Cloudy yang semula terlalu asik membuka kotak yang terbungkus rapat itu, tiba-tiba berhenti.

Gue kan menghadap kearah yang berlawanan, pertanyaannya, dari mana gue tau Cloudy berhenti mengutak-atik mainannya? Jawabannya gampang.

Suara krasak-krusuk yang mengganggu telinga gue, ketika cowok itu merobek kertas pembungkus, berhenti tiba-tiba.

Guepun merasakan tangan lain menyentuh bahu gue.

'Akhirnya peduli juga dia!' Batin gue.

Permainanpun akhirnya dimulai.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Permainan**

**(Cloud's POV)**

Whohohohoho, rupanya nih cewe punya perasaan juga. Gue kira dia sudah dibayar untuk melakukan tugas maksiatnya dengan super mulus. Seperti misalnya, atau lebih tepatnya, kalau seandainya dia mau nyulik gue, kan gampang. Cukup angkat telepon, hubungi 42045. Eh itu kan nomor Mc Donald!

Sialan! Ini pasti gara-gara gue keseringan nonton iklan Mc Donald. Plus, dia dah gak punya hape. Gue-lah yang memastikan hal itu telah terjadi.

Atau Serah juga bisa ngeringkus gue dengan cara jantan. Emang ada cara betina? Itu lo tarung satu lawan satu maksudnya. Dia kan sudah dibayar, dengan kemauan yang keras, cewek pasti menang. Jadi, kenapa mesti takut lawan gue?

Oke, mending gue lanjut aja, ke keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Serah sepertinya tiba-tiba langsung Bad Mood.

"Hey, lo kenapa? Jangan bilang lo nangis cuma karena gue kasar sama lo."

Payah bener jadi detektif, kalau dia beneran nangis. Gue bakal narik kembali pujian gue sebelumnya. Yep, waktu gue bilang kalo dia itu Detektif Conan. Karena, jelas-jelas Conan mustahil nangis. Masa waktu lagi penyelidikan, trus kasusnya sulit, dia nangis didepan temannya?

Hening. Serah tidak membalas pertanyaan gue, berarti..

Hal yang gue anggap sebuah candaan itupun benar terjadi, dan gue mesti narik pujian gue.

Lewat tangan gue, yang gue taruh dipundak Serah, gue merasakan tubuh cewe itu bergetar. Tak lama kemudian, gue pun tak bisa menahan diri, untuk tidak menyumpah didalam pikiran gue. Terbayang sudah, wajah Serah berlinangan air mata dipikiran gue.

Karena di dunia nyata, suara terisak-isak feminim jelas terdengar.

Brengsek! Dia beneran nangis! Gue kagak habis pikir, gue cuma ngambil hadiah ditangannya dengan cara yang sedikit kasar doang! Cowok kan memang rada-rada kasar dari cewek, dan dia bilang gue egois?! Dan pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah…

Apa salah gue?!

Gue butuh penjelasan sekarang juga.

"Lo cengeng bener! Oke, denger! Kalo lo emang gak suka cara gue perlakuin lo, lo kan bisa jelasin ke gue. Kagak usah kayak gini juga!"

Mantap! Sekarang gue dah kayak pasangan romantis, yang hubungannya lagi macet. Masalahnya, gua gak punya hubungan apa-apa sama Serah. Selain status sebagai rekan kerja, karena dia barusan minta gue kerja di tempatnya bekerja, gue kagak ada hubungan apa-apa. Parahnya sekarang dia nangis, gue berusaha ngomong sama dia, dan dia kagak jawab sepatah katapun.

Gue yang bingung mesti berbuat apa, perlahan-lahan berjalan kedepan gadis berambut ikal itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan gusar, jengkel, dan… takut. Takut? Wajar aja hal itu terjadi sama gue, karena gue kagak pernah berpengalaman, dalam hal hubungan antar sesama lawan jenis. Gue takut seandainya apa yang gue lakuin ke dia nantinya, bakal memperkeruh keadaan.

"Serah… Udah, mendingan lo berhenti nangis. Lo kagak malu apa? Kita nih ada di trotoar. Tempat umum!"

Kirain dia bakal sadar diri, trus tobat dengan hentiin tangisnya. Eh, nangisnya malah tambah keras! Ada satu hal yang gue benci tentang cewek, selain karena mukanya kalo nangis itu jelek banget. Mereka tuh lembek bener. Kalo gue mesti terus terang, gue kagak suka sama orang yang cengeng, dan suka ngambek.

Ketika frekuensi tangisan Serah tambah keras, beberapa orang yang lagi bengong di trotoar, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gue. Guepun mendadak tau apa yang mereka pikirin tentang gue. Intinya pasti negatif. Nasib dah!

Guepun menjadi menyesal, karena gue pikir ngertiin perasaan cewe itu mudah.

Dan gue yang baru pertama kali ngerasain itu, pingin benturin kepala ke tembok sampai pecah.

"Serah! Semua orang tuh ngeliatin kita! Serah!"

Kesabaran gue pun menurun drastis. Gak tahan lagi diliat dengan tatapan seperti itu sama orang disekitar, gue pun segera menarik tangan gadis itu, masuk ke sebuah gang sepi. Gue merasa harga diri gua sebagai, yah.. bisa dibilang _gentleman_, terinjak-injak.

Setelah dibawa masuk ke gang, tangisan Serah tak kunjung berhenti juga. Emangnya hujan apa? Ah, biarin aja. Yang penting kondisi aman. Jugaan kan, dia pasti berhenti juga kalo dah capek. Kalo mau bilang gue kejam sama cewek, jawabannya, gue memang sadis. Terserah, mau dia dehidrasi, anemia, atau sampai pingsan sekalipun, gue kagak peduli. Itu kan salahnya dia, gue kagak merasa berdosa, kok.

Pertamanya, gue santai aja. Nungguin dia, sampai berhenti melakukan proses membuang air matanya dengan sia-sia itu. Buat apa coba?! Nangis mulu, kagak menyelesaikan masalah. Malah munculnya itu, ya, kalau gak capek, ya ngantuk. Bagi para wanita, menangis dianggap sebagai obat mujarab, yang menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit perasaan.

5 menit gue masih sabar.

10 menit gue kesabaran gue mulai kendor.

15 menit?! Guepun tepar!

Kalau sampai 20 menit, gue mending masuk liang kubur!

Akhirnya, dengan nada bicara yang sudah sampai pada ujungnya, guepun menyerah. Anehnya Serah tidak kehabisan air mata. Dia sepertinya memiliki persediaan air mata yang telah direncanakan. Kalau di dunia ini ada kompetisi nangis tingkat nasional, Serah pasti dah masuk 10 besar.

"Oke, gue gak ngerti mesti ngelakuin apa sama lo! Gue rela dah, ngelakuin apa aja, asalkan lo hentiin tangisan jelek lo itu!"

Guepun kaget setengah mati! Tiba-tiba aja Serah langsung berhenti nangis. Dan sintingnya lagi buat gue, dia malah ketawa-ketiwi kagak jelas. Mirip kayak hantu cewek di kamar mandi angker. Setelah beberapa menit tertawa, dan gue bengong, guepun ngerti kenapa dia ngakak. Gue dah jatuh kedalam jebakan permainan cewek itu. Gue bahkan kagak sadar, kalo waktu gue ngomong sumpah gue, dia sudah nge-rekam perkataan gue di dalam alat perekam khusus miliknya.

Seperti test uji coba, diapun memutar rekaman suara itu kembali.

'Oke, gue gak ngerti mesti ngelakuin apa sama lo! Gue rela dah, ngelakuin apa aja, asalkan lo hentiin tangisan jelek lo itu!' Usai memutar, diapun tertawa lagi.

Kurang ajar! Gue kagak kepikiran sampai sono! Pokoknya lo inget aja, gue bakal balas perbuatan lo ini! Nih makan dendam kesumat gue! Tapi nanti, ketika waktunya tepat, lo kujamin bakal semaput ditempat!

Tapi yang gue khawatirin ternyata lebih besar dari dendam kesumat gue.

Rekaman bukti janji sumpah gue ada ditangan Serah. Benda itu bukan benda gampangan seperti hape, sehingga dengan mudah dapat dihancurkan. Ditambah lagi ukurannya yang kecil dan DAPAT MENGHILANG TIBA-TIBA, membuat gue jadi bersumpah serapah 1000 bahasa. Itu sihir apa teknologi? Kagak taulah! Yang jelas gue kasih nama tuh benda; 'alat aneh'.

"Lo ngerti kan ini?" Tanya Serah sambil mengangkat alat anehnya.

"Ngertilah bego! Lo kira gue tolol?!" Jawab gue jengkel tanpa berpikir.

"Sip deh. Sekarang kita pergi ke SMA MIDGAR. Gue punya urusan disana. Yang lo mesti lakukan berdasarkan sumpah lo, lo mesti jadi _bodyguard_ gue. Jadi tugas lo tu buat ngawal gue kemana-mana sampai gue dengan resmi menyelesaikan misi gue buat nyelamatin kakak gue."

Guepun cuma bisa _jawsdrop_ dan _sweatdrop_ didepan Serah.


End file.
